Splatoon- Yet Another Path- The Second Great Turf War
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Inklings and Octolings are reunited as allies. The war against the Codlings has begun. Raven, or Cassandra of C Group, and Clair have gone to find their missing sisters, before launching a new campaign to put an end to Sieg's ambitions. Read, review, follow, favorite. Rated T for language and mild adult references.
1. Prologue

**What's up, everyone? Here is the next story regarding Raven, or should I say, Cassandra of C Group. Before we get back to Cass **

**and Clair looking for their sisters, here's an event that takes place shortly after the Predators are commissioned.**

Splatoon

Yet Another Path

The Second Great Turf War

Prologue

(Octo Canyon, two days prior to Agent 3's victory over Octavio)

Commander Sieg stood before DJ Octavio, and the Sector Commanders of Octo Valley, Octo Canyon, and Octo Ravine. They had a meeting

regarding a special group of soldiers. DJ Octavio spoke up first. "Was the project successful?" Sieg nodded. "All seven Predators have shown

exemplary skills in combat and negotiation simulations and one actual combat situation. They are ready for service." Octavio nodded, then asked,

"What encouraged you to create the Predators?"

Sieg faced him. "They all had the chance to become true soldiers wrenched from them by a glitch in each of their tubes. It seemed fair to give

them a second chance." Julia Traeger spoke up. "And what of Cassandra? What measures have you taken to prevent her from reverting back to

what she was before?" Sieg faced her. "Each Predator has a chip implanted into each of their brains, in order to keep their anger under control."

The Sector Commander of Octo Ravine spoke up.

"How soon could they become Elites?" Sieg faced him. "Two months time of official deployment into duty service, perhaps." Octo Valley's

Commander spoke up. "What are their codenames?" Sieg faced her. "Predator-1 is identified as Eagle. Predator-2 is Falcon. Predator-3 is Dove.

Predator-4 is Owl. Predator-5 is Phoenix. Predator-6 is Hawk. Predator-7 is Raven." She nodded, satisfied. Octavio spoke up. "What of their

records?" Sieg revealed them. "All have scored perfect on all of their tests and activities."

Julia Traeger spoke. "What weaknesses do they have?" Sieg faced her. "At this time, there are no weaknesses that we are aware of. The Predators

have not been defeated, even in basic training." She remained stone-faced. "Could they be defeated by Inklings?" He shook his head. "They are

more skilled than you know. Don't underestimate my Predators. But most importantly, don't underestimate... _her_."

(Octo Gorge, Predator quarters)

Dove spoke to the rest of the Predators. "How soon will we actually be assigned to squads?" Eagle faced her. "Commander Sieg is speaking to the

rest of the Commanders and DJ Octavio about it, but there's no way to know for sure." Falcon spoke up. "If we do, I hope I get assigned to Octo

Valley. I've heard they have good drinks." Hawk lightly smacked his shoulder. "Calm down, soldier. When we're not on duty, you can get wasted,

but not when we have a job to do."

Falcon snorted at him. "Fine, brother." Phoenix spoke up. "I just want to train in their gyms. They've got a bigger supply base than Octo Gorge."

Owl answered her. "I'm looking forward to my medical training. That would be another thing I could be good at." They all faced Raven, who was

leaning against her tube. "Raven, what are you looking forward to?" She faced them. "I know we don't know our real names, and we're not

supposed to, but I wasn't a good person before the Commander chose me." She waited for that to settle in. "I will work to aspire, to become a

better person, no matter how long it takes."

**A/N**

**I had to do it. I had to throw in a special chapter for this.**


	2. The Sanitized

**This chapter may remind you of the Flood from Halo.**

Chapter One

The Sanitized

(Two years later)

Cass followed Clair into the Metro, where according to Agent 8.5, or Guyver Wolfi, the other members of C Group were Sanitized. She had a plan to cure them of it,

but needed to make a preparation first. Passing through the first area was simple enough. There were no defenses. It was when they entered the next room that

Cass's senses began to flare, warning her of danger nearby. Her hand went to her Dualie, and Clair noticed. "Cassie?" The Predator faced her sister. "We're not alone."

Sarah's voice came over their earpieces. "Clair, Raven, we're detecting several Sanitized Octolings near your position. Stay alert." Clair tapped her earpiece.

"Understood." She faced Cass. "That serum you were injected with. Does it give you some ability to sense things?" Cass shook her head. "I do have an ability that

warns me of nearby danger, but it doesn't trigger for anything else." Clair nodded. "It'd be nice if our squads could work together. That ability sounds useful."

Cass nodded. "It has its uses..." They moved on. They reached the elevator used to get to the central station of the Metro, and entered it. When they reached their

stop, the doors wouldn't open. Clair faced it. "The doors are jammed." Cass sighed. "Step aside." Clair watched as Cass kicked the doors open. "Will that help?" Clair

nodded. They entered the station, finding dead bodies everywhere, including that of a blue slug creature. Cass took a look at it. "The conductor."

Clair looked around, and took notice of a security camera, which looked broken, but had a blinking red light. "Can you hack into that?" Cass took a look. "Hang on."

She activated her wrist-computer, and took a look at the security feed. It showed all of the denizens of the Metro preparing to use the elevator to leave, before they

were attacked by Sanitized Octolings, who were using a special type of ink. Cass recognized it. "High-tide ink." Clair looked at Cass in shock.

"It's illegal to use that in Inkopolis. It's designed to kill, not splat." Cass faced her. "Someone gave them that ink. They don't care about the law, or about lives, or

about the value of life at all." She drew her dualies. Facing Clair, she said, "Draw your Octo Shot. Get ready. We might need to fight." Clair nodded. Both sisters took

cover in a corner of the room, and waited. Soon enough, a group of Sanitized Octolings came in, and looked over the bodies. Both sisters watched.

The Elite Sanitized looked at her followers, and spoke in a monotone voice. "Search and destroy." The Sanitized left the room, and both sisters watched them leave.

Cass looked at her wrist-computer, and pressed a switch. Instantly, she detected a signal that was suspicious. She showed it to Clair. "What is it?" Cass faced her. "It

might be the source of the Sanitized going out of control. Let's take a look." They made their way to a chamber with a sealed door. Cass forced it open, and they

walked inside.

Ahead of them was an old telephone covered in green goop. Both sisters aimed their weapons on it. Cass spoke up. "Commander Tartar, I presume?" The AI spoke.

"Predator-7, also known as Raven, formerly known as Cassandra of C Group." Facing Clair, it said, "Clair of C Group." Clair growled at him. "Why are the Sanitized out

of control?" Tartar did what seemed like a sigh, and said, "When Test Subject 10,008 defeated me, I returned to the Metro to rethink my strategy."

Both sisters were unimpressed. "Just tell us." It looked at them. "I witnessed the battle against the Codlings. Your actions brought peace between your peoples. I

misjudged your kind. You are not that different from humanity. They would wage war over territory, over love, over ideals." Cass cleared her throat. "The Sanitized."

Tartar faced her. "I released my control over them. I had hoped they would be desanitized as a result, but instead, they went rampant, and killed every denizen of the

Metro."

Clair spoke up. "Noticed that on the way in." Cass spoke. "We came down here looking for our six missing sisters. Did you Sanitize them?" Tartar answered, "Yes."

Cass was angry, but kept her anger under control. "Where are they?" Tartar spoke. "They are in Girl Power Station. They are the only Sanitized that did not go

rampant." Cass sighed. "Where is it?" The coordinates appeared on her wrist-computer. She faced Tartar questioningly.

"Once you have desanitized your sisters, get out of the Metro. I will engage the self-destruct to prevent the rampant from reaching the surface." Cass and Clair looked

at each other warily, and then ran out. They reached Girl Power Station quickly, and lured their sisters out. Cass set up six giant tubes with hoses running through

them, and pressed a button, opening them on one side so that they could be entered. The six Sanitized entered it curiously.

Cass pressed the same button, closing the tubes. She then pressed another button, and after a few minutes, loud squealing could be heard coming from the tubes.

Clair faced Cass in confusion. "I figured that ice-cold showers would restart their pulses, and knock the Sanitization serums from their systems." Clair sighed. "I think

you just wanted to get back at Cathy." Cass shook her head. "I'll just challenge her to a spar." Clair thought that over, tried to come up with a comeback, then sighed.

"Fine, you win, little sister."

Cass faced her. "Play nice, Clair. The only reason I'm not after your rack is because you're my sister." Clair sighed. "While I appreciate the compliment, try not to make

a habit of it with people around, 'kay?" Cass shrugged. "Don't worry. While I am bi, I'm more into guys than girls." Clair nodded. "I am forewarned." Cass looked at

her, confused. "What?" Clair faced her. "If I see a coat that I don't know in my apartment, I'll know that you have a guy over." Cass raised an eyebrow. "I'd let you

know in advance." Clair chuckled. "I know. I'm just teasing."

Cass nodded, then checked her wrist-computer. "Well, they should be dried off and redressed by now." She pressed a button, and the tubes started to open. One of

the six Octolings spoke up. "Wait, not ye-!" It was too late, and Catherine of C Group was revealed to be wearing her undergarments, and nothing else. She covered

herself in embarrassment. Cass sighed. "Come on, Cathy. It's just us." Clair giggled into her hand. The six stared at Cass, very surprised. "Cass?" She nodded. "Are

you still...?"

"If you're asking if I'm still mad, then no, I'm not. I forgave you guys two years ago." They sighed in relief. Cass walked over to Catherine. "You know, usually you're

the first one dressed." Cathy blushed. "I- I know." Clair chuckled. "I mean, she has been Sanitized for two years." Cass faced her. "True, but the others are dressed."

Clair nodded back. "Good point. Good point." Chloe spoke up. "We were Sanitized?!" Cass nodded. "Good news is I found a cure for it." They looked at her. "What?"

Cass looked at them like they had three heads each. "Ice-cold showers. Like I just had you guys do."

All six of them looked at her in shock. "That was your idea?" Cass nodded. "It basically jump-started your hearts, knocking the serums out of your systems." All six of

them nodded at that, but kept their gaze on her. "And you didn't ask us because?" Clair facepalmed. "You were Sanitized. She would have had no way to ask any of

you." Cynthia sighed. "That's a good point." Cass nodded. "Look at it this way. Your racks are still good." Clair facepalmed again. "What is it with you and racks?" Cass

faced her. "You're not bi?" Clair sighed. "Well, I am, but I've always preferred butts."

Cass shrugged. "Let's just agree to disagree." Clair nodded in agreement. "Your butt is nice, by the way." Cass faced her. "Oh, thank you." She turned off her wrist-

computer, and faced the others. "Now, we need to leave. The Metro is going to self-destruct, and I don't want to be around when that happens." They nodded. They

quickly reached the elevator, and made their way to the surface. There, two saucers were waiting, one containing Commander Traeger. "Well done, Cassandra. What of

the other Sanitized?"

Cass sighed. "They've gone rampant. The Metro's self destruct is active. We had to pull out." Traeger nodded. "Sergeant Anea wanted to see you when you got out."

Cass nodded. "We'll head there now."

**A/N**

**And now I have to update why this story is rated T. Okay.**


	3. Official Leave (Part One)

**Let's have some fun, shall we?**

Chapter Two

Official Leave (Part One)

(Inkopolis, Inkling and Octoling Command Center)

Cass led her sisters to the infirmary, where Elise was waiting with her hands on her hips. "Major." Cass nodded to her. "Elise." The field medic

asked, "Where were you?" Cass faced her, not out of frustration, but confusion. "We went to the Metro to get my other sisters out." Elise spoke

up. "Let me rephrase that. Half an hour ago, you were in a firefight. As your doctor, it's my duty to carry out medical checks after every mission."

Cass sighed. "Elise, when it comes to my personal health, and the wellbeing of others, others come first."

Elise was unimpressed. "Get in the chair. That's an order." Clair looked at Elise, confused. "She outranks you." Elise faced her. "But as her doctor,

I can give her orders for medical reasons." Cass sighed. "She's telling the truth. Section 38, paragraph 12. Went into effect a year ago." Chloe

spoke up. "Hey, um, Cass has never looked better to me." Elise faced her. "Not the point. It's the principle of the matter." The others were simply

watching in fascination. Elise faced them. "Don't worry, you'll get your turns next."

Cass sighed and sat down. Elise brought over a small cylinder. "Now, open your mouth." Cass did. Elise looked inside, hummed in interest, then

said, "Okay, close it." Cass did, and looked over at Clair, who was facepalming. "I hate that regulation..." Cass replied, "It's inconvenient, I agree,

but rules are rules." Elise came back over. "Arm, please." Cass held it up, and Elise put a strap around it, checking Cass's ink pressure. "All right.

I just wanted to be sure."

Cass got off the chair, and walked over to Clair. "Cheer up. It could've been worse." Elise faced Chloe and the others. "Since you guys were

Sanitized-." Cass spoke up. "I already fixed it, Elise. Leave their medical exams for their new field medics." Elise looked at her, as if to protest.

Cass stopped her with, "That's an order." Elise sighed. "Yes, ma'am." Clair patted Cass's shoulder, and whispered, "Thank you." in her ear.

Commander Traeger walked in, facing C Group.

"I have good news." They all faced her. "DJ Octavio has decided that, for Cassandra's outstanding service and performance over the last two

years, for Clair's wisdom, and for the trauma the rest must be experiencing, you are all being placed on official leave for six months." Cass faced

Traeger, shock on her face. "Official leave?" Julia nodded. "That's right." Cass groaned. "But I had-." Julia interrupted her. "Work to do with the

Gorge forces?" Cass nodded.

Julia sighed. "Taking time off is never bad for you, Cassandra. It can actually be good for you. Everyone needs time off, even super soldiers. I'm

surprised Sieg didn't have you take time off." Cass faced her. "I didn't have a reason for official leave." Clair spoke up. "Oh, I can think of a good

reason. Mental health. I mean, living under a different name and keeping your real name a secret for so long has to be mentally exhausting."

Cass sighed. "Good point..."

Julia faced Cass. "Additionally, the mayor of Inkopolis has something for you, as his way of showing his gratitude for your timely intervention.

He's asked to meet you at the address on this paper." She handed it to Cass. The Predator sighed, and accepted the paper. "All right..." Clair

gently hugged Cass. "I can understand wanting to end the war quickly. But rushing in unprepared won't solve anything." Cass nodded. "I know..."

They were given t-shirts and shorts, and walked to the address on the paper.

The mayor of Inkopolis was waiting for them. "Ah, excellent." Cass stepped forward. "I was told you had something for me?" The mayor nodded.

"Look to your right." Cass did, and took note of a large mansion. She faced the mayor in shock. "I'm not worthy of this..." He shook his head. "I

admire your humility, but no one deserves that mansion more. I paid billions of coins to build it out of my own money. As the commanding officer

of the Gorge forces, you have earned one of the highest paychecks a citizen can earn."

Cass faced her sisters, who were giddy with excitement. "Cass, do you have any idea how much fun this is gonna be?!" She faced the mayor

again, and he said, "We've already furnished it, including a refrigerator, an oven, and a television. Enjoy your vacation. You've earned it." With

that, he left, and the rest of C Group walked over to Cass, and Clair touched her sister's shoulder gently. "Cassie, if you can't forgive yourself,

then what good is working to right your wrongs?"

The Predator thought that over. Facing Clair, she hugged her. "Thank you..." They went inside, and Clair went over to the oven, putting in two

pizzas to celebrate the reunion of C Group. They enjoyed their meal, and Cass told them of her exploits as Raven. She was in the middle of telling

them about her first hand-to-hand training match as Raven. "...And he looks me over, and-." Cathy spoke up. "He starts monologuing?" Cass

nodded. "He starts monologuing!"

Everyone laughed. "I mean, the instructor thinks that because I was a Private at that point, that this would be easy for him, and he won't shut up

about it!" They kept laughing. Soon enough, it was 9 PM, and the sisters went into bedrooms, Cass bringing Clair to the Master Bedroom. When

Clair faced her with a raised eyebrow, Cass explained. "You're the big sister." Clair chuckled. "Your mansion." Cass sighed. "I don't feel like I

should sleep in that comfy of a bed while my troops work their butts off."

Clair replied, "Octavio gave all the Octo Gorge forces official leave as well, for their performance against the Codlings." Cass smiled. "They

deserve it. I bet Elise and Eye are having fun." Clair faced her. "Speaking of, is Eye his real name?" Cass shook her head. "No, it's Ivan. He just

goes by Eye because he lost his left eye in a fight against rogue Salmonids two years ago." Clair gasped. "Poor thing..." Cass closed her eyes, a

smile still on her lips. "I admire him. He refuses to let life get him down." Clair cupped her sister's cheek. "You should follow that example, then.

It took me a year to forgive myself for what happened two years ago. I can help you, Cassie." Cass hugged Clair, and said, "You know what? Let's

share the master bedroom. We're not gonna do anything to each other, right?" Clair laughed. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

**A/N**

**Another chapter is told. More is to come.**


	4. Official Leave (Part Two)

**It continues.**

Chapter Three

Official Leave (Part Two)

(Codling flagship _Ginaknir_, unknown coordinates)

Two Codling foot soldiers approached their king. Sieg turned his attention to them. "Status report?" The first soldier spoke up. "We lost 200 warriors in the attack, my

king." Sieg nodded. "What is the status of the other ships?" The second soldier spoke. "Minimal damage to the _Scimitar_. The other ships sustained no damage." Sieg

turned away, looking at the ocean. "How soon before the Inklings and Octarian forces can pursue us?" The first soldier replied, "The vessels being built by them are

months away from deployment."

Sieg nodded. "What of the Predators?" The second replied, "Raven is on official leave for six months with her sisters. Falcon and Hawk are also on official leave, for

two months. The spy has not yet reported the whereabouts of the others." Sieg faced them. "Bring us home. Put the _Ginaknir_ into the docking ring, and deploy the

rest of the fleet to defend the entrance. The warriors of the _Ginaknir_ will enter the stronghold, and will wait there." Both replied, "Yes, my king."

(Inkopolis, Cassandra's Mansion)

Clair woke up from wonderful dreams, and found that Cass was not in bed. Confused, she got up, and found Chloe on the balcony. Chloe faced her. "Oh, hey, Clair."

She faced Chloe. "Have you seen Cass?" Chloe pointed to a jogging track. "Mansion came with an exercise room and jogging track. She's on her 25th lap." Catherine

walked in. "Hey, guys." Chloe spoke up. "26." Catherine looked confused. Clair replied, "Cass is jogging, and Chloe is keeping track of her laps." Catherine replied,

"Oh."

Cass kept jogging for a bit, not knowing that three of her sisters were watching her. After her 30th lap, she broke into a run, testing her limits. Chloe was surprised.

"She doesn't even look winded." Clair sighed. "Super soldier, remember?" Chloe nodded, remembering. Cass kept running, making 50 more laps before noticing her

sisters, and stopping to look at them. "Well, come on. There's a big enough track for all of us." They laughed. "Eighty laps, Cassie? That's pretty good."

Cass smiled. "My record is 150." All three stared at her in shock. Catherine spoke. "I can't beat that. Not even close." Clair replied, "I'm not even gonna try." Chloe

looked at Cass. "You could be a professional jogger if you wanted to." Cass shook her head. "It's just exercise for me. I've got other things to do." Clair asked, "How

many pushups can you do?" Cass smirked. "Wanna find out?" Clair looked at her. "That's why I asked." Cass just laughed. "Somebody count." Cathy nodded. "I got it."

Cass began her pushups, continuing for a few minutes before she finally got up, bored.

Cathy was in shock. "200 pushups." All of her sisters stared at her in amazement. "How did you do that?" Cass shrugged. "Not much to do on a day off in the Gorge."

Clair sighed. "Yeah, but still..." Cass sighed, and said, "Come on. Let's go inside and decide what we're gonna do today." They nodded in agreement.

**A/N**

**I stopped typing this chapter at one point because I needed a break. That was before Christmas, and now I have returned. Enjoy.**


	5. The War Begins

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister's deceased kitten, Ralphie, who passed away mere hours before I started writing this while she and I were at our respective jobs. The cause of death isn't clear, but I suspect parasites may have something to do with it.**

Chapter Four

The War Begins

(Inkopolis, Second Great Turf War Military High Council)

Octavio and Cuttlefish sat side by side together among the high command of the forces to face the Codlings. After six months of preparations, everything was almost ready. One thing remained, however. Octavio faced the four Inkling representatives on the council besides Craig, and spoke up. "It is clear that the Gorge forces need a strong Commander to lead them." Everyone nodded in agreement. One of the Inklings, Commander Roland, spoke up. "If I may, I would suggest Raven. She has excellent leadership skills."

Octavio nodded. "Any other nominations?" No one raised their hands, but another Inkling Commander spoke up. "Where would be station the rest of the Predators? I don't think it's a good idea to have them scattered. They might work best as a team." Octavio nodded. "I agree, Commander Holln. We have planned for that in advance." Holln nodded, satisfied. Craig spoke up. "We should have Inkling soldiers on Octoling ships, as there are far more Inklings than Octolings at the moment." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Octavio wrote down everything, then asked, "Is there anything else to discuss?" Julia put her hand up. "Yes, Commander Traeger?" Julia asked, "Once the Codlings are dealt with, what will we do after that?" Octavio replied, "The mayor of Inkopolis has provided Octolings with an area of the city for us to live in. No one should have to worry about that." Julia nodded. Octavio looked around. "Anything else?" With no reply, he said, "Then let's begin."

(Gorge Forces Grand Hall)

Cass stood beside Clair as Octavio made his speech to the Gorge forces. He seemed to be reaching the end of it. "Before we launch the attack forces, I do have one last announcement. Effective immediately, C-8 Cassandra, known to some of you as Raven, is officially promoted to the rank of Sector Commander, and all responsibilities and privileges that come with the rank are now hers." Cass stood in shock, and Clair had to beckon her to the stage. Standing up, she was very surprised, and Octavio nodded to Julia, who walked forward with the rank circlets.

"In accordance with military tradition, for exemplary performance both on the battlefield and in your station, you are officially promoted. Congratulations, Commander." Everyone applauded, and Cass looked at Elise, who was smiling up at her. Octavio could see what she had in mind, and nodded to her to do it. She took the podium. "For my first action as Sector Commander, I hereby promote Sergeant Elise Anea to the rank of Elite, and all responsibilities and privileges that come with the rank are now hers." Elise was surprised, but stepped forward.

Cass held a syringe in her hand, and a pair of seaweed stalks in the other, and as Elise stood before her, she said, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Do you swear to lead your squad with honor, valor, and humility?" Elise replied, "I swear it on my life." Cass nodded, and said, "Kneel." Elise did so, and the Predator injected the serum into Elise's hair tentacles, their coloring changing from their natural red to black. After it was complete, she put the seaweed stalks into her hair tentacles, and said, "Rise, Captain Elise Anea." Elise stood up, proud.

Everyone applauded the new Elite, and Cass faced Octavio, who stepped forward again. "Everyone, report to Port Mackerel. There's something there you all should see." Everyone saluted, and began making their way towards Port Mackerel, Cass in front, as the Commander. Octavio faced her. "Since the settlements are going to be abandoned, the rank of Sector Lieutenant is purely a military position now. You have no authority over civilians." Cass nodded. "Agreed." He continued. "I believe you made the right decision promoting her. She's earned the Elite rank."

When they reached Port Mackerel, Cass and her troops stared in awe at a massive warship. Its hull covered every open spot except the command bridge, with lettering on the side of the ship: _UCS Raven_. Octavio spoke up. "This is the flagship of a special task force that will be launched to the Codlings' base. We tracked them to coordinates in the middle of the ocean. We also discovered a spy in our ranks, about four months ago, so they know we have a large army. However, they don't know about these ships."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Octavio continued. "The other ships in this task force are named after the Predators. The Predators will command these ships, as you all sail towards the Codling base. The rest of the fleet will remain behind to protect Inkopolis in your absence. These _Eagle-_class warships are each equipped with a special bubbler that can take hundreds of hits from traditional ink cannons and Tenta missiles, a supply of 60 Tenta missiles, with two launchers, one on the port side, one on the starboard side, and eight special sting rays."

Everyone gasped in surprise and delight, and Octavio continued. "There is no open deck, to prevent the risk of unnecessary respawns. We have installed a respawn pad in each ship to prevent casualties, and each ship is powered by three zapfish. I suggest you have security details guarding them. Octolings and Inklings alike will be aboard these ships, as agreed by the high council." Everyone nodded to that. Cass looked over the _Raven_, her ship, with a smile on her face. Elise stood beside her, grinning. "This is gonna be good."

**A/N**

**My sister was heartbroken when her kitten died. His name was Ralphie, and he was only six weeks old. As stated before, this chapter is in his memory, despite how brief his life was.**


	6. Deploy the Fleet

**Good news. My sister got a new kitten, who is in much better health than Ralphie was. Belle will be loved.**

Chapter Five

Deploy the Fleet

(Port Mackerel, 0600 Hours)

The crew of the _Raven_ stood before their ship, the Inklings rubbing their eyes to wake themselves up, with Octolings looking at them, concerned. Cass stepped forward, holding a bottle of wine. Holding it up, she smashed it against the side of the ship, christening it officially. Her crew began to board, Cass watching them board with a neutral expression. Once they were all aboard, she walked up the ramp herself, and the ramp was closed, sealing off the ship from the waves.

She walked through the ship, passing through the Zapfish core room, through the flight deck with the combat saucers, and past the mess hall. Making her way through, she found the lift she was looking for and stepped into it. Taking a soft breath, she said, "Command bridge." The lift began to rise, making its way to the deck with the command bridge. Once it arrived, she stepped out, and walked to the door leading to the bridge. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she entered the bridge.

Sarah, who was assigned to the assault troops, was on the bridge. Seeing Cass, she called out, "Commander on deck!" All the bridge personnel, consisting mostly of Cass's sisters, stood at attention. Cass nodded to them. "At ease." They returned to their stations. Cass approached the command chair, and sat down in it, with Clair sitting in a chair next to it facing the forward controls. Cass knew that Clair had been assigned as her first officer, and was happy for that. Her sisters were her senior staff.

Chloe had been assigned as head of Intelligence. Catherine was head of Security, Casey was head of Engineering, Carly and Carla shared the responsibility of head of Kitchen staff, and Cynthia had been assigned as Chief Medical Officer, with Elise serving directly under her. Sharp was serving in Security, and Eye was in Intelligence. Cass had learned that an Inkling doctor had taken a look at Sharp's vocal chords, and had managed to repair them, allowing Sharp to speak. He was still getting used to it.

The Inkling at the helm faced her. "All systems go, Commander. We can launch the fleet whenever you're ready." Cass nodded in understanding, then faced the Inkling who was at Communications. "Open a channel through the ship." The Inkling nodded. "Yes, Commander." Once the channel was ready, she nodded to Cass. Cass spoke. "Attention, all hands, this is the Commander. We are about to launch to attack the Codling base. We're equipped with plenty of supplies to ensure that this should be a fairly comfortable voyage."

Stopping to collect herself, she continued, "Whatever happens, it will be my honor to serve alongside all of you in the coming battle. Cassandra, out." She then looked at the Inkling at Communications again, and said, "Open a channel to the rest of the fleet." She nodded and said, "Ready, Commander." Cass spoke again. "All _Eagle-class_ warships, prepare to launch. Cassandra, out." Facing the helmsman, she said, "Deploy the fleet." He nodded, and started the engines, sending the _Raven_ sailing forward, the rest of the fleet following behind.

**A/N**

**The fleet has began its journey. The war is underway. For anyone wondering, I deleted The Rings of Humanity because A- I realized how stupid of an idea it was, and B- I thought of a better idea. I'll see you guys in the next update, whenever that is.**


End file.
